An Alpha's Recruitment: Teen Wolf, Big Wolf On Campus cross over
by GothicfantasyLover
Summary: I want to thank orionastro for the idea for this fanfic. They requested me to write a Merton slash Tommy fanfiction so here it is. Hope you all like it. Newly turned Werewolf and Alpha Tommy P Dawkins is struggling with controlling his Lycanthropy as he needs to protect his home town, Pleasant Ville. Little did he expect his new friend Merton J Dingle to become his anchor.
1. Chapter 1

(Words in italics represent Tommy talking to the readers, directly, as he does in his voice overs in the show when he is talking to the audience.)

 **Tommy**

 _You could say my life has changed in the last few months, what with me being bitten and being turned into a werewolf, but it was about to get a whole lot stranger. People who know of my Lycanthropy well that's only Merton and you guys, always thought I was in control over it and I was, untill a few weeks ago when I started to lose it. When I had been struggling with some personal issues but I found away to keep it under control, I found my anchor._

I was strolling around the streets of Pleasant Ville like I always did. It paid well on the football pitch, to keep active. The sun had long since setted but my wolfy powers let me see perfectly, even in the parts of town that didn't have street lights such as the grave yard and alleyways. I know I should be at home doing homework since it was a school night but it wasn't due yet and I didn't really understand it. As I carried on walking I made a note to myself to ask Merton for help.

I found myself outside the factory were I noticed a couple stood outside making out. It made me slightly jealous, it should be me kissing Stacy. Stacy was the girl I had a crush on since we were both in 6th grade. I've managed to get up the courage to all her out, but our dates never went well due to me running out on her because of always wolfing out. In the end she broke up with me because it just didn't work out and she had enough of me running out on dates.

I was about to turn around and walk away when I heared a girl scream in terror. Being the caring Wolf that I was I stopped in my tracks and focused my full attention on the couple. Now I could see that the girl was trying to pull away as the boy held on to her tightly. Too tightly as he opened his mouth wide and a blue, smoky light began to come out of the girls mouth. I began to feel myself wolf out from anger as I shouted.

"Hey."

The boy didn't respond so I ran towards him as fast as I could.

"I said hey," I shouted as I ran.

I pushed him away from the girl and then turned to face her. "Get out of here," I told her and she ran.

"You're a-" the boy started.

"Yes, I'm a werewolf and you just picked the wrong night to prey on innocent girls," I replied. He tried to leg it so I grabbed him and pulled him back as I made a low growl.

"I don't think so," I said as he struggled to break free. I pushed him to the floor and knelt down pinning him to the floor. He tried to do his little strange trick on me so that he could escape. This made me angrier so I hit him and was about to do a lot worse but I stopped myself. Although I had trouble doing so but I was a good werewolf I couldn't let my anger get the better of me.

"If I ever see you sucking out blue soul stuff out of anyone again, I won't let you off so easily," I threatened and let go of him. He scrambled up off the floor frightened and ran away.

I started walking. I would need to calm down before going home. My family didn't know my secret and I wasn't planning on telling them anytime soon.

 **Merton**

I was sat typing away on my computer down in my lair. My lair was the only place in the entire house that I could get peace from my sister's constant chatter and where I wouldn't get asked by my mum to watch 'Touched By An Angel' with her.

In fact the lair was the only place I could concentrate on my homework. Although it was due in tow days but it's not like I had anything better to do. It's not like I had any friends to hangout with. Okay, so I had Tommy but he was probably out enjoying himself with his team mates and friends.

I had nearly finished it when my sister burst through the door.

"Hey, freaker mom wanted me to tell you dinner's ready," she said.

"Alright but how many times do I need to stress stay out of my lair?" I asked her. She always kept entering without knocking and as much as I loved her, it annoyed me.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's our basement not your lair?" She replied, leaving.

I saved my work and locked the computer before heading up the stairs.

 **Tommy**

As I entered my house I could smell home cooked chicken. It smelt delicious. I couldn't wait to eat it. _You could say I kinda have a weak spot for chicken, especially from The Hungry Bucket. Don't tell my mom that though, she'd be upset if she knew I prefered that over her chicken._

"Tommy's home," my brother Dean shouted to my parents from his chair in front of the sofa.

"Tommy I hope you are hungry, there's lots of chicken," mom said as I walked into the kitchen.

"You're joking. I'm starving," I told her. I have always had a big appetite.

"Take this to your brother before you sit down," my dad (the mayor) said as he handed me a plate of food.

I took it to my brother. He never moved from in front of the TV.

"Thanks little brother," he said as he took the plate from me.

I returned to the kitchen and sat down with my parents to it my chicken.

After I had finished eating I sat down to watch the TV with Dean for a little while and then went up to bed.

"Night Dean, I'm off to bed," I said getting up from the chair.

"Night bro," he said and I went upstairs to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tommy**

The next day the School was packed full of students and teachers, getting ready for the first lesson of the day. Students were going to their lockers to pick up their text books and note books. Teachers were carrying their things to their rooms. I was stood at my locker getting out what I needed.

"Hey, Tommy," a fimilar voice said. I turned around, to see my best friend walking towards his locker that just happened to be next to mine. He mentioned before that we have had lockers next to each other since Elementry School but I couldn't remember. I think I would remember having a locker next to him for that long. How could we have never talked and how come I didn't know who he was until he found out my secret? Anyway I was friends with him now and always would be.

"Hey," I said back. Merton opened his locker, placing his coffin shaped bag inside before getting out some books.

"Merton," I said. I should ask him to help me with my homework before I forgot.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to face me.

"Can you help me with my homework? I'm having trouble understanding it," I asked him.

"I'm not a nerd," he replied, shutting his locker.

"I never said you were. I just need help with my homework. If you don't want to help, I can ask someone else," I said.

"No, I'll help," he said.

"Okay, thank you."

"Wait have you even started it?" He wondered.

"Erm-well..."

"What you haven't even started? It's due tomorrow, Tommy," he said, shocked.

"That's why I really need your help," I told him.

"Alright come by the lair after School. Looks like it'll be along night," he said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Alright let's get to class," he told me, tapping me on the shoulder as he walked pass me. I shut my locker door and followed after him.

Our new Geography teacher asked the class a question. He was mean and had a serious temper. You wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him unless you wanted a years worth of detentions. No one put up their hand to answer the question except for one girl. I knew Merton knew the answer but he didn't want to raise his hand for some reason. It was probably because he disliked the teacher as much as me.

"Let's have someone else other than Misses Know it all, shall we?" He said. See like, I told he isn't very nice. Although that was the case he never angered me before. I was pretty much calm when it came to things but for some reason to day he seemed to be getting on my nerves even more than usual. Just like that soul sucking guy did yesterday. I didn't know what was happening too me.

"Dawkins what about you? What's the answer?" He asked me. Why was he asking me? I didn't know the answer.

"Sorry Sir, I don't know," I replied.

"Of course you don't. At least you're good at football" he said sarcastically. He was always rude and sarcastic, and I just about hade enough of his attitude.

"Dingle?" He turned to face Merton for the answer.

"Tommy is good at other things too, not just football. Yeah, he might not be all that smart but he's good at quite a lot of things. Of course I'm not quite sure what they are, but he's not completely stupid," he said.

"Thanks man," I said, smiling in his direction.

"The answer to the question not about Tommy's intelligence. We don't care if you think he is smart or not," the teacher said.

"Answer the question," he shouted so loud it made Merton fall out of his seat in shock. He answered the question as he scrambled back to his seat.

"Thank-you and correct."

I could feel myself beginning to top growl but I held it back. No one shouted at my buddy like that. Teacher or no teacher, I didn't like people being mean to him or scaring him. I looked down at my hands because I knew my anger would make me transform any minute. Sure enough they were becoming wolfy and as much as I wanted to defend my friend, I couldn't let everyone see me transform. I was really angry. Even more than last night. Angrier than I have ever been. I didn't know what was wrong with me and it was begining to scare me. I got up out of my seat and ran outside as fast I could, hiding my paws from view.

"Dawkins?" I heared the teacher shout before the door slammed shut.

 **Merton**

It wasn't like Tommy to run out of class like that so it could only mean one thing; he was wolfing out. I had to go find him and help him calm down. It could be extremley dangerous, okay so I might be exaggerating a tiny bit, but it wasn't good that he was transforming right now. The only problem was getting the teacher to let me leave. I jumped out of my seat.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I need the toilet," I lied.

"No, you don't," he said.

"My bladder doesn't seem to agree with that statement," I told him bouncing around on the floor, pretending I really did need to pee.

"I'd sit down unless you want to end up in detention with your boyfriend." Boyfriend? Did he just say my boyfriend? The idea of me and Tommy being a couple was absurd; we were just friends.

"We are just friends," I told him.

"Sit down," he shouted. I nodded and ran back to my seat. Tommy would just have to wait till the end of lesson. It wouldn't be too long because it was nearly the end. Hopefully, he would just be hiding somewhere, trying to calm down.

Finally, the lesson was over. I rushed out of my room, picking up mine and Tommy's things on the way out. I headed to my locker first to put the books away. Then I went to go find him. I hoped no one had found him. The first place I decided to check was the boy's toilets.

"Tommy you in here?" I called out after I had entered and shut the door.

One of the bathroom stalls came flying off the hinges, hitting the sinks. It nearly gave me a heart attack.

"A simple yes would have been fine," I said.

"Merton help me," Tommy said walking out of the stall.

"I don't think I can help you get away with vandalism," I told him.

"Not with that. With calming me down," he corrected.

"Oh, right. Yeah, of course," I said walking over to him.

"Picture a nice, calming scene," I told him and he closed his eyes.

 **Tommy**

"How about a haiku? *Light of the moon. Moves west, flowers' shadows. Creep eastward," he said. I could feel myself becoming calmer. Merton was the only one who could ever manage to calm me down. I wasn't sure if it was the Haikus or the calming scenes he came up with or if it was the way he spoke them, with so much enthusiasm. All I knew was he knew how to calm me down and help me change back. "Scene; a beautiful, tropical beach. The wind blows gently through the palm trees," he added and then made sounds to represent the wind.

"Okay, I'm fine now," I said as I opened my eyes. I was back to being the regular Tommy Dawkins.

He stopped.

"I don't know what's happening to me Merton. Recently, my anger has become worse and it's becoming harder to control my wolf side. I'm scared and don't know what to do. What if I hurt someone? What if I am turning evil?" I wondered, hoping he knew what was wrong with me.

"I don't think you are turning evil. Evil people don't worry about becoming evil. Wolves have predatory instincts and you're a werewolf so it does kind of make sense. Although that's kind of worrying," he said.

"So I'm going to end up hurting someone?" I asked.

"No, maybe you just need to find a anchor," Merton replied.

"We aren't on a boat."

"No, Tommy. I mean an anchor as in something that keeps you stable. Something that keeps you human, something that means a lot to you," he explained.

"Like football?"

"I was thinking of something less violent. Something that doesn't raise your anger. Something like puppies."

"Aww, I love puppies. They're just so cute and adorable," I said smilling.

"Well next time you are feeling angry and are having trouble controlling your Lycanthropy think about puppies."

"Okay, do you think it will work?"

"It might do," he replied as the door opened. Hugo walked in and looked at the door and then to me and Merton.

"Would you believe us if we said we found it like that when we walked in?" I asked.

"Vandalism isn't tolerated at this school. It's not tolerated anywhere. In fact it's against the law. I should call the cops but I'm in a good mood. That doesn't mean you are going to get away with it. You have detention after school, both of you."

"It was Tommy not me," Merton said trying to get out of the detention.

"Merton." I was annoyed that he switched on me. Yes, I was the one who broke the door but still.

"You were both found at the scene of the crime so it looks like you both are responsible. So you both have detention," he said.

"I get detention when you're the one who broke the door, with your super strength, typical," Merton muttered as we left the toilets and headed to our next class.

 ***I don't own the**

 **haiku. All rights go to the original writer. I found it online. I really tried to write my own but I was having trouble doing so. This is where I got it from . and it says it was written by someone called Yosa Buson.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tommy**

The detention was over, finally. It was a long boring hour and I was glad to be leaving the school but that didn't mean I was done with school. I still had my homework to complete for tomorrow and I still had to find out if that soul sucker was still hanging about, if so I would have to stop him.

We were leaving the school when I turned to Merton. "I bumbed into a soul sucker last night?"

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He wondered.

"It slipped my mind with everything else going on and getting detention," I replied. I should have probably told him by now, but I had been more preoccupied with my own personal problem. Fighting the soul sucker wasn't something I wanted to do when I couldn't control my anger and inner Wolf because I could end up hurting someone, unintentionally myself.

"Did you stop him?" He asked, intrigued. "Did you Wolf him up?"

"Of course I stopped him. He was trying to take this girl's soul but I couldn't kill him then," I told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I didn't know how," I said. "But after we have finished our homework we can go out looking for him."

"It's going to be packed and eventful night," he stated.

"We're not going to have much sleep tonight are we?"

"Doesn't look like it," he agreed as we approached his hearse that was parked in the school parking lot.

It took some getting used to driving around in a hearse. We drove around town in a car that was meant to be used to carry dead people; that wasn't normal. What highschool seniors that you know of drive around in one? Well I couldn't call myself a normal highschool senior because I was a werewolf who was the captain of my school's football team. Merton on the other hand had no special powers. He was just a regular human but he wasn't exactly normal. That's pretty obvious since he owned a hearse, called his room in his parent's basement his lair, and he was best friends with a werewolf. We both also fought evil supernatural beings to keep people of Pleasant Ville safe. Well it was me who did the fighting because Merton wasn't much of a fighter. In fact he was a total wimp when it came to a lot of things, that's why I always found myself saving him. He was the one who mainly came up with the plans and knew what it was, that we were actually dealing with.

Merton opened the doors and we got inside. Once we had shut the doors, he reversed carefully out of the parking space, and then drove towards his house.

We arrived outside his house minutes later and headed in side.

In the lair we started on our homework. Merton was stood at up and was trying to explain what we had to do in more detail, as I sat there listening. He just happened to be better at explaining than the teacher. Once he had finished explaining and had finished our homework we researched Soul Suckers. We was looking for any type of weak spot that they had. Anything would do as long as it stopped him from killing people.

"Found anything?" I asked my best friend.

"Not really. There is many different types of soul sucking creatures. I think it's best if we found out what type it is first," he replied. Then I remembered the last time we encountered a Soul Sucker. We managed to defeat him with a mirror by showing him his own reflection and it had caused his powers to bound back onto him, killing him. Surely thar would work again.

"What about last time? I killed that Soul Sucker with that mirror, last time. Wouldn't that work again?" I wondered.

"I guess, but that's if we can get close enough, and doesn't take our souls before we can put that plan into action. Besides I think we just got lucky that day. Who's to say it will work this time? He could be harder to stop than the last one." He replied.

"It's worth a shot though right?" I asked.

"Eh," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Sure why not," he added.

"What time is it?" I asked. Maybe we could go hunt hin down to night to stop him, before he could hurt anyone else.

"11:30," Merton answered, after looking at the little black clock on his desk.

"Should we go out and find him. I think it would be best if we stop him as soon as possible. Who knows how many people's souls he has taken so far. Last time that Soul Sucker had taken nearly all the towns souls, my mum and dad's, and your sister's included and I don't want that to happen again."

"Exactly we don't know how many he has took, if he had even taken any at all. Besides it's getting late already and we have School tomorrow."

"When has that ever stopped us from hunting down bad guys? And people are in danger,"

"You're right, let's go," he said and I headed for the door.

 **Merton**

Before I followed Tommy out the basement door, I grabbed the little mirror from my desk. It was getting late but Tommy was right people were in danger and if we didn't stop him people could lose their souls, our families included.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merton**

We walked around town for ages without the sign of a Soulsucker or anything out of the ordinary, until we saw two boys stood outside the graveyard. There was nothing particular strange about them stood there but it was the way they stood. Their eyes were locked together and not one of them blinked or turned away. Tommy growled from beside me and transformed while I tried my luck. Not that I had any.

"Which one is it?" I asked Tommy.

"Him," he said pointing towards the dark brown haired boy. I ran towards them and jumped in between them both, holding up the mirror directly in front of the Soulsucker so that it would see its reflection, but it didn't work. He knocked it out of my hand sending it flying across the floor. It would be broken now no doubt. I tried running but he grabbed hold of me and pulled me back to face him. I let out a little yelp of fear.

Refusing to let him look me in the eyes I looked over at Tommy and anywhere but his face.

Tommy charged towards us and knocked the monster to the floor which made him let go of me, but I also fell. As Tommy held him to the ground, I scrambled up off the floor and went to go get the mirror. I picked it up and saw that it was cracked but it would hopefully still work. Then I made my way over to Tommy and noticed the other boy, the Soulsucker's victim running away.

 **Tommy**

No one hurt my buddy. With rage filling me I charged at the Soulsucker and knocked him to floor.

"I told you to not let me catch you trying to steal another soul again," I growled.

"I'm sorry. I need to take them on order to survive or else I'll die," he pleaded.

"Well sorry just ain't going to cut it," I told him.

"What if I leave town? You won't have to seen me again," he said.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you go?" I asked him.

"I don't want to die," he replied.

"Well you should have thought about that before you tried stealing Merton's soul," I said.

"Who's Merton?" he asked, playing stupid.

"My best friend, that's who," I answered. My anger was getting out of control now. I was struggling to keep myself from attacking him but before I did I remembered what Merton told me.

I just had to find my anchor so I thought about happy things. I pictured cute little puppies on my head, running around and chasing their tails but it didn't work. I needed something else. What else did I love? Football. No Merton was right about it not being a suitable choice to calm me down. Chicken? Would that actually work? It was worth a shot. I tried to think about my favorite food when I heard Merton speak.

"Tommy here," he said but I was more bothered about trying to calm down first. It was no good though. Puppies didn't work and neither did chicken.

I was getting more and more out of control any second. My inner wolf would take over any second. I stared at the whimpering Soulsucker laid on the floor and I couldn't keep it in anymore.

A growl ascaped my mouth.

"Tommy!" Merton said with shock in his voice.

I was about to bite the Soulsucker but something snapped me out of it.

"Stop, Tommy. Don't do it," Merton shouted and that's when I realised. How hadn't I realised it sooner? All the time Merton managed to calm me down or wasn't the haikus. It wasn't the calming scenes. It was Merton. He was my best friend, the only one who knew about my Lycanthropy. The only one who fought beside me against evil, even if he did so cowardly sometimes. I wasn't sure what him being my anchor suggested or even fully understand what an anchor was, but it made sense in away. He would always be there for me and we were very close. Maybe, like brothers.

I turned to him and saw he held the mirror so I put out my hand for it. He passed it too me and I held it out in front of me, glass side down, facing the Soulsucker. He screamed and wiggled around, trying to break free. It didn't seem to help him in anyway because he wasn't strong.

Merton helped by making the Soulsucker look at himself. He did it by holding its head. It worked because blue mist started to ascape his mouth in little bursts. Both me and Merton stood up and watched the Soulsucker die. In away I felt bad, like I always did but if we let him live he would have taken more souls. It was for the best.

"So did it work?" Merton asked. I looked up at him confused. Did he mean the mirror because it was clear that it had worked? The Soulsucker was beginning to vanish. He couldn't have possible meant that.

"Did thinking about puppies help?" He asked.

"Oh," I said. "No," I added.

"Then what was it?" He wondered.

"It might seem weird but you," I said, scratching the back of my head, nervously.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't really get it either but you are my best friend so..." I said dropping my hand to my side.

"Yeah, well it's good that you've found your anchor even if it's me," he said.

"I guess," I agreed.

"Let's go home and try and get a little rest for tomorrow," he told me.

"If my parents catch me sneaking in at this time, I'll get in trouble," I said.

"Come sleep over at mine then. My parents are away tonight and Becky will already be asleep," he suggested.

"Okay," I said and and we headed towards his house.

We arrived back at his house and entered as quitely as we could so that we wouldn't wake Becky up. Before making our way to Merton's lair we headed for the kitchen.

"Are you thirsty?" Merton asked me.

"A little," I replied.

"What do you want?" He asked as he opened the fridge door. "We have Coke or Lemonade."

I was about to answer when he spoke again. "Who's been drinking my Yohoo?"

"I bet it was Becky," he said. "Sorry what do you want?"

"I'll have Coke please," I answered. He took out a can and passed me it too me before pulling out a bottle of Yohoo and closed the door.

Then we headed down the stairs to his bedroom. Once down there I sat down on his chair and he sat on his bed. We each had a sip of our drinks. I placed mine on the desk and suddenly my eyes felt heavy. Tiredness was making it impossible to keep my eyes open any longer. I closed them and began to fall to sleep. It probably wasn't a good idea to sleep in that position but I couldn't stay awake. Within a minute I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tommy**

What a weird dream! It couldn't possibly mean anything but I couldn't help it. It was getting to me and no matter how hard I tried to shake the images of the dream from my head it wouldn't leave. I just stared out the hearse window recalling the dream over and over again trying to come up with an explanation. It must mean something but what? It couldn't be as simple as what had actually happened in the dream. There was no way. Before I figured it out I couldn't look at Merton without feeling slightly uncomfortable. He was my best friend and yes he was my anchor but it was one thing for him to be my anchor and another thing to dream about kissing him.

It wasn't even just a quick kiss on the cheek it was a long kiss on the mouth. I had never thought of Merton that way or I had but didn't realised it. No this is ridiculous. I don't fancy Merton, I like girls. There's obviously a reasonable explanation for my dream not that I like him.

"Tommy what's the matter with you? You've been quite all morning," Merton asked. There was no choice but to turn and look at him to reply.

"I'm just not feeling well," I answered.

"It might be because of the full moon tonight." That was tonight? I was lucky to have a friend like Merton who knew when the full moons were.

"Yeah, that must be it," I lied and turned back around. I had to figure out why I had that dream and what it meant because otherwise I wouldn't be able to make eye contact with Merton again.

We arrived at School. Merton pulled up into a free parking space. Once we were parked I pushed the door open and climbed out. Merton followed soon after and locked the doors and then we made our way into the building.

 **Merton**

Free period had arrived which gave me more than enough time to find out more about anchors. I headed for the computer room, knowing that it would be somewhat empty. Not many students went there except for the nerds. It would be very quite. Just as I likes it when I had work to do.

As I walked I couldn't help but to think of Tommy. I just didn't understand why he was so quite today. He said that he wasn't feeling well but I had a feeling that his quietness wasn't due to the full moon. There was something going on with him but I haven't had time to talk to him in private. As soon as I have finished at the computer room I'll have to go find him.

But right now it was time to consult with Doctor Fluggalhoff, once again. Doctor Fluggalhoff was a genius that knew everything about Lycanthropy and he was my number one source when it came to research about werewolves. Everything I knew about them came from him and from making studies of Tommy's Lycanthropy. Although I didn't know much of werewolf anchors so this free period was a great opportunity to do a little research.

I entered the room and logged onto one of the computers. I hated the school computers. They were full of viruses and always liked to break, right when you was in the middle of doing something important. It took awhile but when it loaded up, I searched for Fluggalhoff's website.

I heared the door open. It was probably a teacher or a nerd but I was wrong. It was a cute, tall blond haired girl who sat down on the chair next to me. She must have been new because I never saw her around school before.

"Hi," she said smiling when she noticed that I was looking at her.

"Hi, I don't think we've met," I said, trying to be polite.

"I'm new. I'm called Phoebe by the way," she said.

"Merton. My name's Merton," I told her, awkwardly. Why was it that I always found myself mumbling my words around girls? It was either that or I started rambling.

"It's nice to meet you Merton," she said. "But I must be getting on with something. I'm very busy."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you from doing your work," I said and turned around to face my own computer screen and started to read.

After several minutes of reading, clicking and scrolling I couldn't find anything out about anchors that I didn't already know. I didn't really know what I was expecting to find. Maybe just something different. Like what makes something or someone a werewolf's anchor?

"Stupid computer!" The blonde hair girl shouted as she shook the computer screen.

"Do you need help?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that would be great. I need to print something out for class but it keeps freezing on me. I'm pretty sure technology hates me, it always breaks on me," she replied.

I got up out of my seat and went to go help her. It took awhile but I managed to get the computer working and sent the document to print.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"You're welcome," I told her.

When it finished printing she turned off the computer and made her way over to the printer to retrieve her work. Then headed for the door but before she left she turned around to look at me.

"See you around Merton," she said.

"Yeah, see you," I said back.

"Oh, and werewolves tend to find that their anchors are something they have a strong connection with," she added. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at her. She had seen what I was researching. She better not find it suspicious because how would I explain it to Tommy if this girl found out his secret?

"I kinda really love werewolf stories. I know I don't look the type but what can I say there is just something fascinating about how years ago they believed that people could turn into animals. Can you believe that? Good thing that we have come along way since then," she explained. I felt a wave of relief, she was just a fan of the werewolf genre and she didn't believe in actual Lycanthropy.

"Yeah, it was idiotic of them to believe such things but interesting nevertheless," I said trying not to seem suspicious.

"Very," she said and was about to leave.

"Wait. Could a werewolf's best friend be their anchor? Theoretically of course," I asked her.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," she answered and then left.

I had been worrying about this whole anchor thing for nothing. It could be completely normal for me to be Tommy's anchor.

I then turned off the computer and got out my seat. There was still half an hour left of the free period so I decided that I'd better go find Tommy and find out what was wrong with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tommy**

I should really be on the football pitch, practicing with the team but I was too busy and other things to worry about. Instead I went to the school library to try and find any books about dreams. I had been lucky to find one but it didn't help. I still couldn't figure out my dream.

As I read I just thought more and more about it and the more I started to believe that the dream was exactly what it was. That deep down I had feelings for Merton but it couldn't be true. I have always liked girls but I just didn't know. I just didn't know what to think or what I felt.

 **Merton**

I was positive that the football team was practicing this free period. I remember Tommy saying something about it, well I think I did. Whenever he talks about football I never really listen and my mind always trail off to different subjects. I made my way outside and head towards the pitch.

When I reached it I looked around the field but I couldn't see him. _Huh, I was sure that he would be here. Where else could be?_ I thought.

A jock walked away from the pitch towards the seating area and picked up a bottle of water from one of the chairs. I walked towards him and said, "excuse me."

He turned to face me. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked me.

"Yes, have you seen Tommy Dawkins?" I asked him.

"What do you want with Tommy?" He wondered.

"It doesn't matter why I just need to find him," I answered.

"He said that he needed to go to the library to research something for class," he told me.

"Thank you," I said and then walked off and headed to the library.

 **Tommy**

As I was about to close the book when someone jumped in to the seat next to me.

"Hey, Tommy," Merton said.

"Hi, Merton," I said back turning to face him.

"How you feeling?" He asked me.

"Still a little unwell but better than I was this morning," I replied.

"That's good," he said before adding, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course I am. Why would I lie?" I wondered. He was on to me. He knew I was hiding something.

"Well because I don't believe that you are just quite due to feeling unwell because of the full moon tonight. It seems as if you know something but won't tell me," he said.

"Well I'm telling the truth," I lied.

"Okay, fine," he said.

"Will you stop asking me if I am okay all the time now?" I asked him.

"Okay," he agreed.

"Are you coming around to my house tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay? I don't want to be alone because I don't know if I'll be able to stay in control. I don't know how the full moon will effect me," I said.

"It's okay," he told me.

A while later the bell ran so I put the book back and we left the library. Then headed to our next lesson.

After school me and Merton left together. Once we were in the hearse and the doors were shut, I had a change of mind. I couldn't keep pretending that it wasn't bothering me. I didn't like lying to Merton but I thought that if I told him the truth he would hate me, and I didn't want that to happen. He was my best friend and the only person who knew about my secret, so I couldn't lose him. But I needed to say something or it would just keep eating away at me. I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore.

"Erm...Merton," I said turning to face him.

"Yeah?" He wondered.

"Do you know when you said earlier you didn't believe me that I was quite just because of the full moon?" I started.

"I knew it. You are keeping something from me aren't you?" He said cutting me off.

"If I tell you, promise that you won't hate me," I told him.

"Tommy, you're my best and only friend why would I hate you?" He asked.

"Just promise okay," I ordered him.

"Cross my heart," he said, drawing a invisible cross across his chest with his finger.

"Okay, this might be kind of a shock. This is a little hard for me to say but I need to say it. Well I had this dream last night and well something strange happened in it. It was about- me and you kissed in it," I explained.

"What?" He exclaimed. His eyes were wide in shock.

"I didn't want to tell you about it but it's been getting to me," I said feeling a little bit of relief but I was also very worried. What if he now hated me?

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably just one of those strange dreams. It's not like you have feelings for me," he said.

I didn't know how to respond. I looked down to the car floor trying to think of a response because I didn't really know if I had feelings for him or if I didn't.

"You do?"

"No, well I don't know. I don't really know how I feel. I'm confused," I replied looking back up.

"Out!" He ordered pointing towards the door behind me.

"But you said that you wouldn't hate me if I told you," I said.

"I don't hate you. I'm just in shock and need time to process what you just told me," he told me.

"But what about the full moon tonight? I don't know if I'll be able to stay in control. You said that you was going to help me," I wondered.

"Well you'll have to help yourself," he said.

"Merton don't. You're my best friend and the only person who knows about my secret. I need you," I begged.

"I just need time to think that's all. I'll call you later," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Now out," he told me. So I left.

Hopefully, he would call m before it got dark. I didn't know if I could trust myself not to attack someone when the full moon was out. I didn't want to have to deal with the full moon by myself.  
I shut the door and stepped back. Then I watched Merton drive away.

I then decided to walk home instead of running there. I wasn't really in the mood to run.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merton**

Once I had gotten home, I went straight down to the lair. I needed to be alone. I needed to time to try and comprehend what Tommy had told me. What if it was true and he did fancy me? What would that mean for our friendship? emMerton relax he said that he doesn't really know how he felt. He's just confused about his dream just as I am, /emI spoke allowed once I shut the lair door. Then headed towards Rasputin's tank before going to sit down. I looked into her tank and then said hello. Then I went to go sit down at my desk.

Though, I couldn't seem to sit still. I felt terribly anxious, God knows what was was happening with Tommy right now. It was highly stupid of me, to tell him that he would have to deal with the full moon tonight, by himself because it could be dangerous. But I was mad and shocked then. Now I knew he shouldn't be left alone especially since what he's being going through recently. What with him struggling to keep in control. emI should go find him, /emI thought but I didn't really want to see him yet. What he had told me had freaked me out and know that I thought about it more it was getting me more worried because if I was truthful I didn't know how I felt either. I had never really thought about it but Tommy was my first ever friend and I didn't know if that's only what we were. I had been pretty sure that we were just friends but now I wasn't too sure.

I should really go find him before something bad happens, I thought and I jumped up out of my seat. Then ran out of the house and headed into town. I didn't drive in my car because I thought that it would probably be best to walk so that way I couldn't possibly miss him.

The first place I looked was The Hungry Bucket but after a while of looking around the outdoor seating area and the counter, I realized that he wasn't there. Next, place I decided to try was The Factory.

I pushed open the door and entered. It was quite tonight because there was no music and it was somewhat empty. First I checked the bar area. He wasn't there. Next I check the seating area but he wasn't there either, so I then checked the bowling area. Slowly, I walked down past every lane but of course to my rubbish luck there was still no sign of him. In fact all the lanes were empty except one, which a young couple was playing at.

There weren't many places left to look. There was his house but I don't think that he would risk being at home tonight because he didn't want his family finding out his secret. That only left the school, park and graveyard. I was pretty sure that he wouldn't be at school at this time as it would be closed, so that only left two options.

I left the factory and bumbed into TnT. "Hey watch where your going Dingle," Travis said.

"Yeah," Tim agreed.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry but have you seen Tommy?" I asked them.

"Not since at school when he was acting all strange like," Tim replied.

"Yeah, what was up with him? Travis wondered.

"I'm not sure Travis but I hope he starts feeling better soon whatever is up with him," Tim answered.

"Alrighty then if you excuse me then I'll be on my way," I said and tried walking past them but Travis pushed me back.

"What do you want with Tommy anyway?"

"I erm... I have was meant to meet up to work on a school project with him," I lied. "Can I go?" I then asked.

"No. What do you think Tim should we let him go?" He asked his brother and he shook his head.

"Why not? Is it cause I bumbed into you because I've said sorry and I really don't have time for this," I wondered.

"That and we don't have any money for drinks," Tim answered.

"Sorry but I can't help you, I don't have any money on me," I told them.

"Well that's too bad isn't it, Travis said.

""Look seriously I really don't have time for this," I tried telling them again but it wouldn't work so I tried to run but they grabbed me before I could do so. They each grabbed and lifted me up off of the floor.

"Let me go. Can't we talk about it and work out our differences?" I mumbled. My heart was pounding.

They started carrying me I tried to see were but I was backwards. When we reached our destination I saw the edge of the trash can. I started kicking my legs in the air as I tried to ascape their grip. "Guys seriously this is no way to treat someone just because they can't give you money," I told them. That probably wasn't the only reason they were bullying me because they did it all the time. They were just dumb bullies that used any excuse to harass and beat people up.

They didn't reply to me instead one of them lifted the lid. "I protest a person shouldn't be thrown into a trash can.

Then they threw me into the can. I fell down onto a black bag, luckily it was there to cushion my fall but not so lucky because it had something gross and squishy inside. It also stunk. I didn't even want begin thinking of what it could possibly be.

I was about to get up when I saw them shutting the lid. My adrenaline kicked in and I shot up and managed to reach my hand for the lid before they had shut it fully. I pushed my hardest and after awhile of struggling to opening it against both of their weight they let go and I opened it.

I stood up and saw them walking away laughing. Then I tried climbing out but ended up catching my foot on the edge and fell to the floor. "Ow," I exclaimed in pain.

As I managed to scramble up off the floor I heard TnT shout, "TnT rules." Then I noticed them doing that weird body slam that they always did, where they hit each other with their chests. After that they entered The Factory.

Before it set off to carry on looking for Tommy I brushed my self of, checking to make sure that there was no rubbish on me. Once I was sure that there was nothing on me I started walking. The full moon was already out.

A while later I found myself outside the graveyard. I stopped because my heart was racing. I should have brought a flashlight but what use would that be if I bumbed into a vampire or zombie. I wouldn't stand a chance, not that I would have had much of one even with weapons. emNo, this is no time to be a wimp, Merton. Tommy needs you, he might be in danger,/em I thought and then took a deep breath. Once I had calmed down a little I tried pushing the gates open but they were locked, so I climbed over instead.

If I stick to the path I should be fine, I tried to reasure myself once I had gotten over safely. Then made my way through the Graveyard.

As I continued to head down the path I wispered Tommy's name. "Yo, Tommy you in here."

I couldn't see much even with the glow of the full moon. Sometimes it sucked being human. After awhile however of walking I noticed the silhouette of a person sat behind a gravestone. I headed towards it cautiously.

"Tommy?" I wondered aloud when I was behind them. The person stood up and charged at me so fast that I didn't have time to react. Before I knew it they grabbed me by the shirt and pushed me towards a large headstone. I started shaking in fear. My back hit it and the moonlight shone onto them so that I could see their face. It was Tommy. I relaxed a little. " Okay, Tommy you can let go of me now," I said but it was as if he didn't hear me or reconigse me because he didn't let go, instead he growled at me and looked as of he was going to bite me. I was beginning to panic. He really was struggling to control his werewolf side more than I had realised.

"Tommy it's me, Merton," I said urgently. When I said this something inside him snapped him out of it.

"Merton?" He questioned then let go of me. "What the hell you doing sneaking up on people like that?"

"Looking for you. There's no need to nearly kill me though," I said.

"I wasn't going to kill you," he told me.

"Are you sure about that?" I wondered.

"Yes, well no but I didn't know if was you," he answered.

"So you was just going to kill me if I was someone else?" I questioned.

"Not intentionally," he replied. I just glared at him. How could he kill a innocent human like that?

"Look I said I needed help this full moon in case I couldn't control myself and did something bad but you wouldn't help me," he stated.

"I was in shock and I needed time to think but I am here now and want to help," I told him./p

"Okay, well thanks," he said.

"What you doing in the cemetery anyway? I thought they creeped you out," I wondered.

"They do but I thought it would be good place to hide, so that I wouldn't be around people other than dead ones. I didn't want risking killing someone so after I left you I walked around town until it got dark and then got something to eat and then came here before the full moon rised, before I wolfed out," he explained. I just nodded.

"Anyway, you want some chicken? I still have some left although it's starting to get little cold," he asked me.

"Yes, I'm starving," I answered. Well I wasn't literally starving but I hadn't had my dinner yet.

I followed Tommy to the otherside of the grave stone where he had been sitting prior to attacking me. Then he bent down and picked up a bucket made from paper. It had The Hungry Bucket logo on the side. He handed it to me and I took it from him.

"I never said that you can eat it all," Tommy said.

"Relax, I'm not going to," I replied as I took out a chicken wing and then went to go sit down. I hoped that the grass wasn't wet and muddy. Tommy came and sat by me.

After I had finished my bite I turned to face Tommy. "I didn't just come to find you because of the full moon, I also came to talk about your dream," I said.

"I thought you said that it was probably nothing and now thinking about it I think you was right. I over reacted. I mean I'm not sure how I feel but it's ridiculous to think that I fancy you or something stupid like that," he said.

"Yeah, you're right. The idea of that is absurd. We're just friends," I said and held back a nervous laugh.

I had thought that it was absurd before but now I wasn't sure. I wanted to tell him that I do think that what he was feeling wasn't stupid but I just couldn't bring myself to say it instead o returned to eating my chicken.

Tommy reached for one out of the bucket I was still holding and then turned around looking across the cemetery. His face caught the moonlight and I thought something I never had before. It scared me but also gave answers to my confusion. He looked handsome. There was no denying that he was good looking even if you was a straight man and all the girls he met realised this too, Tommy had only been really interested in just one girl and that was Stacy.

However now there in the moonlight he looked more good looking especially in his Wolf form. Whatever I was thinking or feeling I needed to stop. We are friends I shouldn't be thinking things like that. I couldn't help it though I turned around and leaned forward. Then kissed him on the cheek.

"What you doing?" He asked me.

"Sorry," I blurted out and sat back up straight.

"No tell me why did you kiss me?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure really," I said.

"Are you feeling how I'm feeling?" He wondered.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how you feel and I'm just confused," I answered.

He didn't reply instead he pulled the chicken bucket from me and placed it on the floor. "What are you doing?" I asked him a little nervous.  
He leaned forward and kissed me but not like I did but on the lips. I felt myself tingle as he did so. It wasn't anything I had felt before not with any girl. He pulled away and we just looked at each other awhile.

"I shouldn't have done that, I am sorry," he said breaking the awkward silence.

I coughed trying to come back to reality and then replied, "it's okay."

"So what does this mean exactly?" He asked./p

"Exactly what it seems like," I answered.

"I know that but what I meant was what does it mean for us? Are we you know still friends or?"

"I guess," I replied.

"Right good but this can't happen again," he said.

"I wouldn't mind if it did happen again." I never thought that I would say that.

"It was pretty awesome right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean no it should have never happened," I said.

"Right. You're right," he agreed.

We then fell silent and didn't speak about what happened for the rest of the night. We just sat and ate the chicken. Then once it got really late and we knew that everyone would be in bed we headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy

I still couldn't believe what happened last night. It had happened just like my dream and it freaked me out. Me and Merton was best friends, we shouldn't be having these feelings for each other, plus I like girls, well did. I didn't know what to think anymore. That kiss had left me wanting to be more than just friends, but it was wrong. Not that being gay is wrong, I mean that we were best friends and friends shouldn't feel that way about each other, if we could even consider each other friends anymore. It was probably for the best if we just forgot about what happened like we had discussed.

The parking lot was busy and filled with cars when I got to school that morning. I made my way inside and headed towards my locker. Merton was already there and when I saw him a smile found it's way on to my face. "Morning," I mumbled, nervously as I recalled the events of last night. It was as if it was burned into my brain. Not that I mind. In fact I kinda liked it. No, stop thinking this way he's your best friend for God's sakes, I thought.

He turned around to face me and said, "Good Morning. "

"Seen anything strange happen recently? Anything that could be caused by the Supernatural?" I asked him as I walked around to the other side of him so I could go to my locker. His head followed my path so that he was still looking at me when I asked.

"Other than the soul sucker it's been quiet. Eerily quite. I feel as if they are plotting something,getting ready for the perfect time to strike, " he replied. I had a feeling he was right, it did seem quite all of a sudden.

"You might be right but let's hope not," I said as I opened my locker. Not long after the bell ran. First lesson was starting and we had geography again which I wasn't happy about. At least we didn't have it again this week after today. Both of us closed our lockers and headed towards the classroom.

When we got there our new teacher wasn't there. Another person stood at the front. It was a woman, who looked about 28. Once everyone was seated she begun to speak. "I have some really bad news, Mr Garner will not be coming in today. He isn't feeling well and I don't think he will be coming back any time soon," She said.

Merton looked over to me. "Good Riddance, " he said.

I glared at him. "Merton!"

"I just can't stand the guy, " he replied and I couldn't disagree with him there. I couldn't stand him either.

"Neither can I but the guy's ill," I told him.

"Yes, and I hope he gets better but I'm also glad he won't be teaching our lesson anymore," Merton said.

"All right settle down," she told the class who was now chatting and whispering to each other. Everyone fell silent and looked back to the front at her words and the she continued, "So I'm going to be your teacher for today. My name is Miss Keller, " she added.

The lesson had been surprisingly more fun without Mr Garner there and with Miss Keller teaching. Well as fun as a school lesson could get. Both me and Merton was now leaving class and was partway down the hall when I realised I forgot something inside the classroom so we turned back. Merton got there first and was about to open the door. He had only pressed his hands against it before jumping away from the door, quickly and stared at me. His eyes were wide in terror.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. Although, I knew must have seen something in the door window.

"Miss... Miss... Keller is a Demon, " he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I said she's a Demon, " he replied.

"I know what you said. But are you sure?"

"Tommy I'm more than sure. I just saw her in her normal form. She has red skin and horns. Take a look for yourself if you don't believe me, " he replied, but I didn't have to because I believed him. I just couldn't believe that she was one because she had been so nice.

"But she was so nice, " I pointed out and sighed in disappointment.

"Well obviously that was all just an act, " Merton stated and I walked towards the door to look through the window. Not to make sure he was telling the truth but because I wanted to see it with my own eyes. I glanced through the window and saw a women with red skin and misshapen horns. They both all curved around in different directions. She was sat near the front of the room where Miss Keller had been. I felt myself beginning to wolf out. How could she have pretend to be so nice? I had liked her so much better than Garner but it turned out she was actually evil. I tried to hold back a growl but I couldn't, I was too angry.

"Tommy, calm down. Don't wolf out here. We can't risk someone seeing you, " Merton ordered. He was right. I turned from the door and looked at him and breathed in and out deeply.

"Ok, I'm calm, " I said, when I felt myself relax and my anger fade. "What are we going to do about my book? I need it. I have all my notes inside, " I wondered.

"We'll have to go inside and get it. She doesn't know that we know she's a demon, " Merton said.

"That is true," I agreed and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Miss Keller spoke.

"Come in," she said. I slowly pushed the door open as I looked back at Merton. He hesitated before following after me. We entered and saw that she was now back to looking like a human.

"Can I help you two?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just forgot my note book, " I replied and headed to my desk. My book was still there so I picked it up and a girl entered.

"Oh, hi are you I'm my class next lesson?" The demon asked and the girl was about to answer when she saw me and Merton. She looked at us both then back to Miss Keller.

"No, sorry I think I have the wrong classroom, " the girl replied and started to leave. We did the same. When we got out we saw that the girl was still stood near the entrance way. "Merton, did you notice anything strange about Miss Keller?" She asked, once the door was shut.

"No why would I?" He replied, quickly.

"No reason, " she said.

"Wait you two know each other?" I wondered.

"Yeah, we met yesterday. I'm new here. My name is Phoebe, " the girl replied.

"Nice to meet you Phoebe. My name is Tommy, " I said smiling.

"Tommy Dawkins?" She wondered. I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, " I replied.

"Yes, I found you. I need to talk to you about something. Met me in the library at lunch time, " she told me.

"We're both busy at lunch time, " Merton said.

"No we're not, " I told him, turning to face him.

"Yes we are we. We got that thing that needs to be done urgently, " he said tilting his head towards Miss Keller's door. Oh, yeah I forgot about that.

"Oh, yeah that thing. I forgot, " I said.

"I promise I won't keep you long. Can you please meet me?" Phoebe wondered.

"OK thank you, " she said. "Bye guys. " She turned and headed down the corridor.

"I wonder what that was all about, " Merton said.

"Me too but we'll find out at Lunch, " I said and we both headed off to our next class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merton**

 _I wonder what Phoebe wants with Tommy,_ I thought as we walked towards the library at lunch time. She had been acting strange what with asking me if I saw anything unusual and walking into the classroom and back out when she saw Tommy and me.

Tommy was about to open the door to the library, when I remembered I needed to speak to him about something. "Tommy?" I said and he turned his head to face me stopping pushing the door midway.

"Yeah?" He wondered. I hesitated to tell him but I had to tell him how I was feeling sooner or later.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened," I mumbled eventually. He let go of the door and turned around fully. The door swung back into place.

"Neither can I," he said. I felt relieved. Most of last night I had layed in bed awake as I stared up at my ceiling, unable to think of anything, but that night, that kiss and how everything was changing too quickly. How my feelings had suddenly changed, but did they even change that drastically? My brain was muddled with so many different thoughts, I couldn't even begin to think straight. All I knew was what my heart was feeling and to think before this week began, if someone told me I'd be feeling this way for my best and only friend I would have told them it was absurd and that they were talking complete nonsenses. But here I was standing in front of Tommy, confused and I think in love. Wanting to be more than just friends even though when Tommy had first told me of his dream and we shared that kiss I had been shocked and ready to forget all about it but I couldn't, even though I had tried countless times.

Feeling, happy that he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss either, I leaned forwards standing on my tip toes because he was taller than me and kissed him again, not fully aware that I was doing it.

It took him by surprise and at first he kissed me back but then pushed me away.

"Merton get off," he ordered and then looked around, checking to see if anyone was there. Then turned back to face me. "Not here someone might see. Let's tell people we know first not let them see us kissing or hear it from someone else who saw us," he added.

"You're right. I just couldn't help myself," I told him.

"It's okay. So does this mean we are dating now?" He wondered, talking quietly.

"I guess so," I replied and he just nodded.

"I think we better go into the library now. Phoebe will be waiting for us," he pointed out.

"For you actually. She didn't ask me to meet her," I said as he pushed the door open once again and entered. I followed after him.

We found Phoebe sat at a table way in the back so we walked over and sat down.

"Good you came. I thought you wouldn't come because of how strange I was acting earlier. Anyway, I know about your secret Tommy," she said. _What? How? I hope she hasn't told anyone._

"What? What secret?" Tommy stuttered.

"That you're a werewolf," she whispered. "Also it's fine calm down I'm not going to tell anyone. Anyways, I know because I'm a witch and I had a vision about you so I came to get your help," she added, it made me feel calmer.

"Help with what? And how do we know we can trust you? You could be evil for all we know," Tommy wondered.

"I'm not evil. It's Miss Keller who's evil," Phoebe replied.

"You know about her?" I asked.

"About her being a Demon. Yeah, that's why I was acting strange earlier. I was trying to catch her in her Demon form and try and kill her but then I saw you two. I didn't recognize Tommy at first otherwise I wouldn't have rushed out like that," she answered.

"So you need my help killing her?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, and her other Demon friends, that are trying to recruit evil supernaturals to help them open the gates of hell, so that they can take over the world," she explained.

"I don't want that to happen. Of course I'll help," Tommy told her.

"Thank you. I knew you would. I know you are good," she said.

"We are gonna need more help though, do you have a pack?"

"No it's just me," Tommy answered.

"Then you are gonna need to recruit people to be apart of your pack," she said.

"That's not a good idea. If he turns people they might end up evil," I told her, not liking the sound of her plan.

"Yes, they can, but they will have to listen to Tommy as their alpha. Besides I know some werewolves that can help him, who are trying to recruit more werewolves as we speak," she told us. "I can take you to meet them."

"OK, do they live near here because I've never seen any other good werewolves in town?" Tommy asked her.

"No they live in the future in Beacon Hills, California," she replied.

"Who are we going to get to the future?" Tommy wondered.

"The same way I got here," she answered.

"You have a time machine?" He asked.

"No," she stated.

"Then exactly how did you get here?" I asked her curious of how she could travel through time so effortlessly.

"By a teleportation spell. I'm a witch remember," she answered. _Note to self, research about teleportation spells,_ I thought.

"Okay, then let's go meet them," Tommy said eagerly.

"Not right now. Tomorrow. I need to get a few things ready for the spell to work. Meet me in Emmerson park tomorrow after school," she said.

"We'll be there," Tommy said.  
"Okay, well I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then. I'm off to go have lunch before the bell rings," she said.

"Us too," I said.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Tommy added and the three of us got up from the chairs and headed for the canteen.

 **Author's note:** ** _I hope you enjoyed chapter 9. Scott and Stiles will becoming into the story very soon I promise. Anyways, please remember to vote, and comment if you are enjoying this story so far._**


End file.
